1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a a game system for displaying an image of an object moving in a virtual three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a game system which performs three-dimensional processing for a game picture has become common. For example, such as a shooting game, a game with a full of presence can be provided by displaying a three-dimensional situation in which an encountered opponent character is attacked.
In such a game system, a view point position and an observation point, as standards for a display range, are settled in accordance with the situation as a display object for a character or a various kind of constitution arranged at a predetermined coordinate position respectively on a game field settled in a virtual three-dimensional space.
Thus, a player can operate the character while watching a picture as if captured by a virtual camera which moves around freely in a three-dimensional game field.
However, for example such as in a shooting game, a character as an operation object generally moves very rapidly. Furthermore, the character changes its position intensely at a battle scene against an opponent character. Therefore, a problem which makes the player uncomfortable occurs, because a display picture in the three-dimensional space turns around rapidly when the player watches a specific observation point while following the movement of the character as an operation object by the above mentioned virtual camera to enhance the reality of the game.